Mini-Uzi
The Mini-Uzi is a submachine gun featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS), Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Call of Duty Online and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered. It is cut from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare & Modern Warfare Remastered Campaign In Campaign, the Mini-Uzi is encountered in Russia, used frequently by Russian Ultranationalists. It can be found in the missions Crew Expendable, The Coup, Blackout, Hunted, Safehouse, One Shot, One Kill, The Sins of the Father, Ultimatum, No Fighting In The War Room and Mile High Club. It is the preferred weapon of Viktor Zakhaev with a silencer. The silenced version can be used in campaign on the level The Sins of the Father by using the "give all" or "give uzi_sd" console command on PC. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the Mini-Uzi is unlocked at Level 13. It can be modified with a Red Dot Sight, Silencer or an ACOG Scope. It has a high rate of fire, but lacks power and range. The Mini-Uzi deals 30-20 damage depending on range, making It a 4-5 shot kill. Stopping Power reduces the number of bullets needed to kill to 3-4. Head shots generally reduce the number of bullets needed to kill at most ranges by one. High recoil and an exceptionally large muzzle flash make the Mini-Uzi difficult to use in mid-range combat, but it is effective in close quarters combat. The recoil pattern is 80 upward, 75 to each side, and 50 downward. These high values are exacerbated by the Mini-Uzi's slower than average center speed of 1600, together with its high fire rate of 950 RPM. Using Double Tap increases the rate of fire to 1269 RPM, meaning a full magazine lasts less than 1.5 seconds. Using Double Tap also renders the recoil almost unmanageable. However, if the recoil can be controlled this can make the Mini-Uzi time to kill third only to the Fang 45 and Skorpion with Double Tap at close range. The Mini-Uzi has a slow draw time, making it a poor choice as a backup weapon. Its reload times, while only slightly slower than average on paper, is poor in practice because of its poor reload cancelling potential. The slightly larger than average magazine capacity of 32 does not make up for this weakness. The Silencer is a natural fit with the Mini-Uzi. Not only does it eliminate the considerable muzzle flash, it also gives the user potential to stay hidden for longer and therefore reload uncontested. The Red Dot Sight can improve precision for an otherwise difficult-to-control weapon. The ACOG sight, however, is a poor fit, as it exacerbates the already considerable recoil and does little to make the Mini-Uzi more competitive at long range. Gold Camouflage for this weapon is unlocked once every submachine gun Challenge has been completed. Weapon Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope Old School Mode The Mini-Uzi appears in Old School Mode with 32 rounds in the magazine and 64 rounds of reserve ammunition. * Chinatown - Found with a Silencer between the fish market and the video store, near the AK-47 and Flash Grenade. * Killhouse - Found with a Silencer to the east of the center tower. * Overgrown - Found inside the northernmost building. * Pipeline - Found with a Silencer in the underground tunnels in the center of the map. * Showdown - Found with a Red Dot Sight at the south-eastern corner of the map. * Vacant - Found with a Silencer inside the destroyed bathroom. Gallery Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Mini-Uzi CoD4.png|The Mini-Uzi in first person Mini-Uzi Iron Sight CoD4.png|Aiming down the sights Mini-Uzi Reloading CoD4.png|Reloading Mini-Uzi Cocking CoD4.png|Cocking the Mini-Uzi mini-uzi viktor z.png|Viktor Zakhaev's weapon of choice is the Mini-Uzi ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered'' Mini-Uzi MWR.png|The Mini-Uzi in first person Mini-Uzi Sights MWR.png|Aiming down the sights Mini-Uzi Reloading MWR.png|Reloading Mini-Uzi Cocking MWR.png|Cocking the Mini-Uzi Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) In the DS version of the game, although the HUD icon shows a full-sized Uzi, the 3D model of it is depicted as a Mini-Uzi. The way to tell is because the character uses his left hand to grip what appears to be a forward folded skeleton stock used as a grip, as seen on the Mini-Uzi. The full-sized Uzi's stock cannot be folded forward, indicating that the Mini-Uzi is actually included in the game, just having the wrong HUD. It is the main SMG used by the Insurgents. Performance wise, it is the same as the MAC-10, and is not available in multiplayer for this reason. Mini-Uzi MWDS.jpg|The Mini-Uzi on DS. Mini-Uzi Sights MWDS.jpg|Iron Sights. Mini-Uzi Inventory MWDS.jpg|Inventory icon. Notice how it shows a full size Uzi instead. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign The Mini-Uzi is regularly seen in the hands of the Brazilian Militia and OpFor in the Campaign, and is the weapon used by John "Soap" MacTavish during the boat chase in Endgame, where it notably fires slower than normal. It is also seen used by enemies during different Spec Ops. Multiplayer The Mini-Uzi returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, and is a better weapon than its Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare counterpart, as its recoil has been reduced significantly. It is now unlocked at Level 44 in multiplayer. The Mini-Uzi is effective in close to mid-range combat, and to an extent, long range. However, it suffers from a somewhat slow reload and reload canceling is not very effective, so one should consider using a handgun as a secondary, since the player can quickly pull out a pistol when his/her primary weapon's magazine is empty. Although it has much less recoil than its Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare counterpart, when equipped with Rapid Fire it earns a significantly large amount of recoil and for some players may be hard to control. Weapon Attachments *Rapid Fire *Akimbo *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *FMJ *Extended Magazines Gallery Mini-Uzi MW2.png|The Mini-Uzi in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Mini-Uzi Iron Sight MW2.png|Iron Sights. Mini-Uzi Reload MW2.png|Reloading the Mini-Uzi. Mini-Uzi Cocking MW2.png|Cocking the Mini-Uzi. Mini-Uzi Zodiac MW2.png|The Mini-Uzi being fired on a Zodiac during "Endgame". Mini-Uzi 3rd person MW2.PNG|The Mini-Uzi in third person. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The Mini Uzi was cut from this game, but its textures (weapon_mini_uzi_new-col and weapon_mini_uzi) can still be found. It was most likely replaced by the PM-9 as they both have the same Create-A-Class picture. Weapon mini uzi.png Weapon mini uzi new col.png Call of Duty Online The Mini-Uzi returns in Call of Duty Online. Attachments *Suppressor *Foregrip *Angled Grip *FMJ *ACOG Scope *Reflex Sight *Flash Suppressor *Adjustable Stock *Extended Mags *Laser *Holographic Sight *Thermal Scope *Quickdraw Handle *Red Dot Sight *Fast Mag *Akimbo (special limited item only) Gallery Mini-Uzi Laser CoDO.png|The Mini-Uzi in first person with a laser sight and extended mags. Mini-Uzi ADS CoDO.png|Iron sights. Mini-Uzi Reload CoDO.png|Reloading. Trivia General *Whenever the Mini-Uzi with optics is reloaded from being completely dry, the user's hand will go through the optics. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, there is a distinct fingerprint on the rear receiver of the Mini-Uzi, which is much more visible with Golden Camouflage. *The Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Create-a-Class image of the Mini-Uzi lacks a rear iron sight. This is also the case with the W1200 and M249 SAW. **The Create-A-Class image of the Mini-Uzi in the BradyGames official strategy guide has a rear sight, unlike the Create-a-Class image in-game. *In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the Mini-Uzi shares ammunition with the M9 and MP5. *In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS), the user holds the Mini-Uzi with two hands, whereas in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, it is held with one hand, except when sprinting. *The Mini-Uzi is held with two hands while sprinting. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex Edition, the Mini-Uzi can be held sideways. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the Create-A-Class picture and the third person view of the Mini-Uzi has its stock folded, like in'' Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'', but is not present in first-person gameplay. *The Mini-Uzi was originally the weapon that was to be used with one hand while on snowmobiles (as shown at 1:02 in the Infamy trailer), but was replaced with the G18. *Unlike its Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare counterpart, this Mini-Uzi doesn't have a fingerprint on the back. *When on the Zodiac in "Endgame", the Mini-Uzi has a slower rate of fire than in other parts of the game. *Despite being the "Mini-Uzi," its weapon emblems will say "Uzi". Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty Online Submachine Guns